El Amanecer de una Era
by Shaoran17
Summary: Siglos de espera, una Nueva Era ha llegado. Cinco contra cinco, el destino los espera. Ni siquiera lo que parecía amor es ahora convincente, podrá un solo sacrificio detener el inminente final?
1. Prólogo

**_EL AMANECER DE UNA ERA_**

                       ****

**_Prologo_**

Hace 18 años…

Se acerco al Monte, finalmente pediría lo que le correspondía, había entrenado por mas de 20 años para ese momento, se había preparado, estaba seguro de conseguir su objetivo, al fin y al cabo, tenia a su esposa con él.

Esa figura levitaba velozmente en dirección a la Montaña Yu-shan junto con su joven esposa, quien no se veía demasiado contenta.

A decir verdad se encontraba preocupada por su esposo, tenían menos de un año de casados, pero a decir verdad, ese año apenas lo habían disfrutado, su esposo estaba siendo acosado Hung Li y su Clan, el Clan Li, en tanto que él era el ultimo de su propio clan, el clan Yanawa, acusado por Hung Li de intentar apoderarse de la Profecía de "El Ultimo Juicio"

Y aun cuando ella en un principio pensó que esas acusaciones eran puras mentiras, al cabo de los meses había descubierto que en realidad esa era la verdad, su esposo le había dicho que quería las Profecías para guardarlas, ya que era muy inseguro que estuvieran allí, sin embargo, esas explicaciones de su parte no le habían convencido por completo, él siempre había querido ver renacer a su Clan, el Clan que en antaño había tenido el máximo poder Mágico en todo el Mundo, si tan solo esa guerra se hubiera evitado.

Eso era lo mismo que pensaba Kaitsuko Yanawa, intentaba explicarse como es posible que sus propios aliados los traicionaran, esa maldita guerra los había mermado, por culpa de esa guerra sus padres, sus hermanos, sus primos, todos estaban muertos, todo su Clan había sido reducido prácticamente a la nada. 

Lo que antes había sido el Clan mas poderoso de todo el Planeta había sido reducido casi a un recuerdo, solo su prima y él mismo se habían salvado, y no porque así lo habían querido, sino simplemente porque no se encontraban en el lugar donde se dio la Batalla Final, los últimos Yanawa habían caído en el Tibet a manos de los Li y sus aliados, los Cheng, otro poderoso Clan, aliado de su propio Clan había sido destruido sin misericordia, le gustaría haber estado en esa batalla, pero todo lo que tenia de ella eran sueños, sueños que lo asaltaban por las noches, que hacían imposible que pudiera dormir, esa Ultima Batalla. 

No podía creer que un Clan tan mísero como el Clan Li consiguiera el apoyo del Consejo Mágico de Oriente para acabar con la única dinastía que tenia mas de 6.000 años. 

Pero no se quedaría así, se vengaría del Clan Chang y del Clan Tao, los traicionaron, jamás se los perdonaría, si ellos no los hubieran abandonado a su suerte, quizás ni todo el Consejo Mágico de Oriente los hubiera podido acabar.

Pero quizás ese era el problema, se habían vuelto demasiado poderosos. 

Luego…luego empezó, una falsa acusación había hecho que su hermano mayor atacara al joven Hung Li, el único heredero de los Li, lo ataco en medio de la asamblea, y casi lo mata, de no ser porque estaba penado con la muerte matar a alguien si no es en un Duelo Mágico preestablecido. 

Pero Hung Li no quiso pelear con él, sabia que no era lo suficientemente poderoso para desafiar a Kyoko Yanawa y salir con vida del incidente, sin embargo… se preguntaba por que Kyoko había actuado así, es decir, después de esa tarde en el Consejo se lo había notado raro, claro que él, Kaitsuko era solo un muchacho de 13 años cuando paso, pero aun recordaba, recordaba que una semana después del incidente su hermano mayor salio corriendo de su casa, iba diciendo que mataría a Hung Li y que nadie lo detendría, ni siquiera su padre logro disuadir de atacar la casa del Clan Li, eso fue lo ultimo que supo de su hermano, se entero mas tarde que murió intentando pasar las defensas de la Casa Li, pero que jamás logro penetrar siquiera la primera parte, algo totalmente inexplicable para él, su hermano era uno de los hechiceros mas poderosos de China. 

Sin embargo, la misma tarde en que se entero de eso, fue enviado por su padre a Japón, para mantenerlo alejado del conflicto que se veía venir, atacar la Casa de un Clan es algo muy serio, al menos es lo que sabia, lo que no sabia era que La Asamblea del Consejo le había declarado la Guerra al todo el Clan Yanawa y a los que se le aliaran por violar cierto Pacto del que nunca se entero nada, los siguientes 2 meses intento ir junto con su padre, pero le fue imposible escapar de su prima y sus 2 guardias, los enviados para protegerlo y ver que no regrese a China bajo ninguna circunstancia, cuando finalmente se escapo de su prima y los guardias, se entero de que su padre y los últimos guardias habían escapado para el Tibet siendo perseguidos por los Guerreros del Clan Li y del Clan Lao, además de mas de 30 Guerreros aportados por diferentes Clanes de todo Oriente.

Había ido detrás de su padre casi con desesperación para pedirle que se rinda, que por favor se entregue a la Asamblea, pero al llegar al campo de batalla lo único que vio es como mataban al único hermano que le quedaba al lado de su padre, que había muerto intentando proteger a su hijo.

Eso fue lo ultimo, había sido perdonado por el Consejo ya que no había participado en ninguna batalla y ninguna Clan reclamaba su cabeza en venganza por la muerte de algún Guerrero suyo. 

Sin embargo fue exiliado de China, se le concedió la mitad de los bienes de su familia, a él y a su prima, volvió a China luego de 10 años, cuando ya era el único de su familia que quedaba con vida, pero era mas poderoso que nunca, todo el poder mágico que había tenido su Clan había recaído en su persona, pero…

¿Cómo hacer que su Clan volviera a ser importante en el Mundo Mágico?

Para eso debía casarse, y lo hizo, escogió a una chica de quien había oído hablar, miembro del Clan Tanaka del Japón, poderosos Guerreros Samuráis y temibles Hechiceros, eso hacia casi un año. 

Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero jamás se había olvidado de algo, todo lo que había pasado comenzó con esa acusación de Hung Li, el mismo que ahora era Jefe de ese Clan, así que había decidido acabar con él y con todo su Clan, además de con los que los habían traicionado.

Ni siquiera lo que su esposa le había dicho había logrado cambiar su sed de venganza, no importo que ella tuviera una visión donde alguien amado moría desangrado, eso no le asustaba, era demasiado poderoso como para que eso le hiciera temblar, tenia todo el poder de sus antepasados en su propia persona.

Todo eso lo tenia furioso, sin importar los regalos que Hung Li le había enviado como presentes de bienvenida a China, sin importar que su antiguo amigo y compañero de juegos de la niñez –que ahora era Jefe del Clan Chang- Xiang Chang le rindiera todos los honores de un Jefe de Familia cuando visito –en forma forzada- la casa del Clan Chang, eso no importaba, por culpa de ellos era un Jefe de Clan sin Clan que guiar y eso lo pagarían.

Estaba cada vez más furioso, sabia que Hung se había dado cuenta de sus planes, intentaría conseguir los textos de la Profecía de "El Ultimo Juicio"  para desatar la "Batalla de los Espíritus" y matar a aquellos que fueron responsables de la muerte de sus familiares.

Finalmente estaba llegando al sitio, vio a lo lejos una figura que le pareció conocida delante del Templo Sagrado, se acerco con su esposa detrás suyo y cuando lo reconoció quedo estupefacto, era…¡era él mismo!

¿Cómo puede ser posible? –se pregunto totalmente desconcertado- 

Kaitsuko Yanawa, llegas tarde, te espero desde hace años –dijo su otro yo con total calma- ya empezaba a preguntarme si cumplirías con tu destino.

¿Mi destino?,  ¿Quién eres?, ¿De que estas hablando? –interrogo el hechicero-

Eso no importa, ahora debes ir con los demás, ya cumpliste con tu misión, y por lo que siento, tienes a alguien que pueda recibir su herencia, lastima que sea mujer, pero no importa.

Kaitsuko miro para atrás a su esposa que estaba totalmente aterrada sin decir una palabra, si bien es cierto no la amaba en el total sentido de la palabra, no iba a dejar que nadie la lastimara mientras él la estuviera protegiendo.

Deja en paz a Yumiko, ella no tiene nada que ver en este asunto –grito poniéndose en posición defensiva delante del que hablaba-

En realidad no es ella a quien me refería.

 ¿Por qué no se lo dice Señora Yanawa?, veo que él aun no esta enterado –dijo la otra persona sin darle importancia al hecho de que Kaitsuko estaba en posición de pelea-

¿Decirme que? –pregunto confundido su esposo, en tanto ella se ponía totalmente blanca del susto- 

¿Cómo era posible que ese señor estuviera enterado de que ella…? 

¡Yumiko!, dime que pasa –repitió una vez mas su esposo con fuerza- 

Es que… -dijo en voz muy baja- yo…yo estoy…

Intentaba decir algo, pero su rostro totalmente apenado se encontraba en dirección al suelo sin poder mirar a los ojos de su esposo que estaba delante de ella.

Estoy…embarazada –termino en un suspiro bajito-

¿¿¡¡¡Que!!!?? 

Así es –dijo la persona que no terminaba de identificarse- será una niña, pero nunca la veras, es hora de que mueras, y contigo termina la dinastía del Clan Yanawa, solo recuerda algo, algún día tu hija tendrá en sus manos esta Profecía, pero dependerá solo de ella lo que pueda suceder.

Al terminar de hablar poderosos truenos se escucharon en el cielo, que inmediatamente se ennegreció por completo.

En tanto que Kaitsuko le mandaba a su esposa que se fuera de allí lo mas pronto posible.

¡¡NO quiero dejarte!! –grito la mujer-

¡¡Vete, es necesario cuidar a la niña!! –contesto su esposo intentando parecer calmado, sin conseguirlo por completo- 

¡Ese ser te matara si no te ayudo! –dijo la mujer casi gritando, ya que los truenos se oían cada vez más fuertes-

¡Tengo todo el poder de mi Clan dentro de mí, no dejare que me mate! –respondió Kaitsuko volteándose y dando por terminada la discusión-

Sin embargo al voltear no vio a nadie, solo...solo el Templo con la entrada abierta.

¿Dónde se había ido ese hombre que se parecía a él?

¡Vamonos!, nos esta dando una oportunidad para escapar –pidió su esposa sollozante-

¡NO!, un Yanawa jamás escapa de una pelea –grito totalmente furioso ahora- 

¿Dónde estaba su contrincante?

En ese momento una vos se oyó en todo el lugar.

Recuerda, tu poder no se perderá, pero jamás tu Clan volverá a renacer, eso quedo…

En tanto la voz se oía, Kaitsuko le ordeno una vez mas a su esposa que se fuera de allí para proteger a su bebé

No podré pelear bien si tengo que protegerlas a ustedes además de a mí –dijo a Yumiko que estaba detrás de él, ya que él miraba en dirección a la puerta del Templo-

Finalmente ella cedió, se alejaría de allí, no quería que nada malo le pasara a su bebé.

Horas después un vehículo se acerco velozmente al Templo deteniéndose con gran ímpetu.

Era el vehículo de Hung Li que llegaba al Monte Yu-chan acompañado de dos guardias de su familia.

¿Qué paso aquí? –se pregunto uno de los guardias al ver el desastre del lugar-

Todo lo que veían a su alrededor era destrucción, árboles caídos, un sector del Templo había sufrido serios daños estructurales y el suelo parecía como quemado.

Al parecer hubo una batalla –respondió el Jefe del Clan Li-

Es cierto –se oyó desde el Templo- Una muy buena batalla por cierto, el señor Yanawa realmente lo intento, pero no pudo resistir su destino.

¿Quién eres? –interrogo el segundo guardia en posición defensiva-

Soy el Guardián, ¿quién mas?

El Guardián de los Textos Sagrados –dijo cauteloso Hung Li-

Así es, pero ya basta de basta charla, también tienes un destino que cumplir Jede de la Familia Li, solo que el tuyo es diferente.

Segundos después una nueva batalla comenzaba en el Monte Yu-shan, una batalla que trascendía el tiempo 

* * * En la actualidad * * * 

Las cosas no se presentaban muy bien, aunque era muy cierto que se había preparado por casi seis años para esto, debía de tener cuidado, porque ciertamente aun no estaba totalmente listo para hacerlo, y considerando lo que había pasado hacia tan solo tres semanas…Bueno, lo mejor por ahora era ser cuidadoso con los detalles, luego de ocuparía de eso.   
  


  
Una figura se dislumbraba en la gruta, tenia mas a menos 1,80 mtr. de alto, ojos marrones oscuros, una vestimenta púrpura y negra, que usaba a modo de capucha, el pelo negro lo llevaba corto y opaco, su rostro reflejaba cierto aire de autoridad, pero no tenia nadie a quien mandar, al menos en esta época, además de un cutis blanco como el mármol, que le daba aspecto de alguien sin vida.   
  
  


  
Este empezó a levitar nuevamente en el aire, lo había intentado muchas veces, pero nunca lo había logrado, quizás era mejor descansar, ya que su poder era aun muy inestable. No, no tenia tiempo, había pasado ya demasiado, y la Maestra de Cartas estaba muy fuerte últimamente, incluso mas que esa vez hace casi cinco años atrás, cuando vio el desenlace de la batalla contra la Carta rebelde, y claro, otras mas, pero no importaba, debía de estar preparado.   
  
  


Levanto sus manos, y empezó la recitación.   
  
  


El tiempo se una, al reloj de lo negro y fatal, por el poder de los seres oscuros, invoco al Supremo, al Señor de lo Oscuro, al Terror de la Maldad, para que venga y posea, para destruir el presente, para acabar con el futuro, y matar a los elegidos.   
  


  
Su cuerpo empezó a lanzar rayos de luz por toda la oscura gruta en que se encontraba, y enfrente de él, algo empezó a tomar forma, haciendo que él sonriera para sí mismo; Pero 

súbitamente su sonrisa desapareció; al igual que la figura que se estaba formando, había fallado de nuevo, y esta vez por confiado, cayo al piso sudando por el esfuerzo realizado, no podía intentarlo así, eso podía acabar con su vida, y aun no era tiempo para que eso ocurriera.

**Notas del Autor:** Holaa!!, este es el prologo del fic, ya saben como se llama, y aunque hasta ahora no aparecen nuestros personajes principales, espero que no se hallan aburrido, la verdad es que quería pintar un panorama que servirá para que después no estén tan confundidos con algunas cosas que pasarán ^-^

No tengo mucho que decirles, solo una cosita, aun faltan muuucho para que todo se aclare, así que, por favor, ténganme paciencia^-^'' 

**Adelantos del Siguiente Capitulo:**

Daremos un vistazo a la vida de nuestros personajes, y de cómo se encuentran luego de esa batalla que tuvieron en contra de Henrry

Sakura se llevara una sorpresa al descubrir un poder misterioso lleno de oscuridad, en tanto que Shaoran intenta no desesperarse mientras espera una respuesta

Bueno, este es un fic que empece a escribirlo hace un tiempo, espero que les guste, no es que por nada, pero ténganme un poco de paciencia, que desde el segudo capitulo las cosas se vuelven interesantes, si?^-^

Ahh!!!, no estoy acostumbrado, pero dejen Reviews, si??, solo para saber que les gusta el fic, al menos unas palabritas^-^


	2. Viviendo

**_EL AMANECER DE UNA ERA_**  
  
  


**_                         Secuelas _****_  
_  
La chica observo el horizonte una vez mas, habían pasado ya tres semanas, y aun no volvía, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo.   
  
  
**

Sakura -una voz la saco de sus pensamientos-   
  
  


¿Tomoyo, que haces aquí? -pregunto intrigada la chica-   
  
  


¿Acaso lo olvidaste?, hoy teníamos que ir al Centro de Convenciones, recuerda que me dijeron que habían aceptado mis diseños, y me prometiste que me acompañarías a ver su lanzamiento -contesto Tomoyo con cara divertida-   
  
  


La Maestra de Cartas puso cara de pena

 ¡Lo había olvidado!  
  


  
La joven Daidouji había enviado diseños de ropa para niños a una empresa que se dedicaba al tema, aun cuando su madre le había dicho que no era necesario, que su empresa se encargaría de lanzar al mercado esos productos a través de una nueva marca de ropa que tenían pensado lanzar en los próximos meses, pero la decisión de Tomoyo estaba tomada, además, no quería que su madre lanzara esos productos simplemente porque era su madre, quería saber que sus diseños eran buenos.   
  
  


Bueno, no importa, vamos que se hace tarde!! -dijo la chica de cabellos negros agarrando a su amiga por los brazos-   
  


  
La limosina nos estaba esperando en la esquina.   
  
  


¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? -pregunto aun vez adentro la joven de ojos verdes- no recuerdo haberte dicho donde estaría.   
  
  


Es que siempre vienes aquí, además tu hermano me dijo que saliste hace como una hora, y como me dijeron que el Colegio aun esta cerrado por las reparaciones, supe que el único lugar en que podría encontraste era aquí -repuso alegre su amiga- ya que este lugar te recuerda a Li.   
  
  


A la mención de su novio, Sakura quedo súbitamente con la cara roja de vergüenza, aun no podía controlar eso, sonrojarse cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Shaoran.   
  
  


Creo que aun no superas eso, ¿no? -dijo divertida Tomoyo- me encanta cuando te pones así, eres tan linda -terminó con estrellas en los ojos e imaginándose a su amiga con su novio bailando mientras tenia puesto uno de sus diseños-  
  
  


Sakura tenía el rostro aun más colorado al escuchar el comentario, intentando cambiar de conversación dijo casi sin pensarlo: ¿Cómo esta Eriol?

Tomoyo volvió a la realidad para intentar responder la pregunta, aunque no era nada fácil  
  


   
Sus padres habían ordenado su traslado al Hospital de Tokio para que sea mejor atendido, y aunque ella había ido a visitarle una vez, no le habían dejado verlo, ya que existía una orden de parte de los padres de su novio, nadie se acercaría a su hijo, hasta que ellos decidieran lo contrario. Había intentado hablar con sus padres, razonar, pero nunca la habían escuchado, la verdad, solo la habían recibido por su nombre, Tomoyo Daidouji, hija de una de las empresarias más ricas de este lado del Océano, pero, nada mas que eso, su hijo aun estaba muy herido, y las heridas y contusiones, y las hemorragias internas, habían hacho necesarias tres operaciones, y su hijo necesitaba descanso, no una tonta chica que decía ser amiga de él.   
  
  


Mas que eso no podía hacer, pero…;Bueno, esperaba que Eriol hubiera mejorado, y según los periódicos así era, el joven que presentaba el peor estado de salud después de ese día en la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda, mejoraba ostensiblemente, casi milagrosamente, y eso la tenia más tranquila.   
  


  
  


Bueno, todo lo que puedo saber de Eriol por ahora es por los periódicos, sus padres no dejan que nadie lo visite, creo que no quieren que se lo moleste mientras esta en recuperación

No te preocupes –dijo Kinomoto- ya veras que cuando Eriol despierte podrás visitarlo-

Eso espero

Camino a la Convención Tomoyo seguía pensando en esa tarde en que Eriol le había pedido que fuera su novia, la verdad es que él le gustaba mucho, y ya había fantaseado con eso, pero...¿No había sido demasiado apresurado? 

Es decir, ellos apenas tenían diecisiete años, no estaba segura de que era suficiente para tener un novio formal

  
Tomoyo -las palabras de su amiga despertaron a la chica- llegamos.   
  


  
¿He?, Si, mejor vayamos a ver adentro, espero que mis diseños sean bien recibidos por la gente -dijo Tomoyo saliendo de la limosina, muy nerviosa-   
  
  


Creo que a la gente le encantara, sabes que haces muy buenos diseños, además que a todos les gusta -replico feliz la Maestra de Cartas-   
  
  


Pero es que no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa, es la primera vez que hago esto, y no sé que hacer.   
  
  


La verdad me sorprende, siempre fuiste la que nunca tuvo pena, y creo que es el tiempo de sacar esa fuerza.   
  
  


Tomoyo miro a su amiga con ojos de agradecimiento, ciertamente ella nunca había tenido vergüenza de estar delante de las personas, y ese era un buen momento para demostrarlo.   
  
  


Entraron en el inmenso edificio y se internaron en los salones de exhibiciones de ropas, había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la verdad, por lo menos para la joven Daidouji.   
  


  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  


  
Se levanto molesto, ya se sentía mejor, y esto lo exasperaba sobremanera.   
  


  
¿Acaso no entendía su Padre de que ya estaba mejor?.   
  


  
Súbitamente sintió un dolor ahogado en el pecho, ¡Maldición!, Esa estúpida Calavera lo había herido demasiado, y eso lo tenia lleno de ira, tenia permiso para faltar a sus clases de la Universidad, pero eso no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.   
  
  


Touya vio la fotografía de su madre sobre la mesa, y le murmuro.   
  
  


Espero que estés bien   
  
  


De nuevo sintió el dolor en el pecho, esto era insoportable, ¿Porque no terminaban de sanar sus heridas?   
  
  


Y eso de que cuando su padre volvió de su viaje le había preocupado, y él lo sabia, ¿Pero como decirle todo eso?, No podían hacerlo, así que lo único que hicieron fue decirle a su padre que Touya había sufrido el derrumbe de un árbol, y las quemaduras eran el producto del fuego que se había desatado hacia ya tres semanas, después de todo eso, Yukito le había sacado de allí, y se salvaron por puro milagro. Para Fuyitaka Kinomoto, eso era lo que había sucedido.   
  
  


Yukito   
  
  


Los pensamientos del mayor de los Kinomoto se dirigieron rápidamente hacia su amigo, ojalá este mejor que yo.   
  
  


Ciertamente su amigo había sufrido parte de las heridas causadas al guardián, pero también sabia que los poderes que ahora poseía su hermana hacia posible una recuperación más rápida, tanto de Yue-Yukito, como de…  
  


  
¿Dónde esta el Pastel? -la figura de una pequeño peluche volador amarillo apareció ante sus ojos, eso si que no, ese pastel era para él, ese muñeco no iba a comérselo, esta vez-   
  


  
Ese es mi pastel así que será mejor que dejes de mirarlo así, no te daré nada -dijo Kinomoto-   
  


  
Sakura dijo que había pastel para mí, y el único que yo veo es ese, así que será mejor que me lo des, porque de lo contrario…  
  


  
La velada amenaza produjo una reacción inesperada, contra toda costumbre, Touya simplemente lo ignoro, agarro el pastel y se lo llevo a su cuarto.   
  


  
Pues creo que deberás buscar ese pastel, ¿no? -dijo con tono sarcástico-   
  


  
Los ojos del pequeño guardián se llenaron de furor, y un aura de fuego lo rodeo, si no hubiera sido el hermano de su dueña, ya le hubiera dado una buena lección, pero no podía hacerlo, así que simplemente se limito a buscar en el refrigerador, quizás hubiera quedado algo dulce para él.   
  


  
* * * * * * *   
  


  
Esta tarde había sido ocupada, y se encontraban totalmente exhaustos, las lecciones de artes marciales eran cada vez más difíciles, pero era algo necesario para un miembro del Clan Li.   
  


  
¿Y como están los preparativos?   
  


  
Las palabras de su prima le hicieron sonrojar.   
  
  


Ya casi están listos, los libros más importantes serán enviados mañana por la tarde, y Chiang ira con ellos, creo además, que ira a ordenar el apartamento.   
  
  


¿Y cuando iras tu?   
  
  


Shaoran quedo mudo por un momento, pero quedaron las palabras de su madre, cuando él le pidió el permiso: "Lo pensare", ciertamente quería ir lo mas pronto posible al lado de ella, pero…  
  
  


Espero poder ir la próxima semana -contesto con aire resignado- claro que eso depende de lo diga mi madre.   
  
  


Cierto, tu pedido no cayo bien en ella, ya deberías estar asumiendo como jefe del Clan en algunas semanas, y eso de estar aplazando tu subida por una chica; Bueno, creo que ella no esperaba eso, y menos que se tratara de Kinomoto.   
  


  
Los dos jóvenes siguieron conversando camino a su casa, mientras pensaban cada uno en algo diferente, él en Sakura, y ella en…;algo que la tenia muy nerviosa, ¿o era algo más?.   
  


  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  


  
La exposición había sido un éxito, y los diseños de la joven llamaron bien pronto la atención por su alegría y formas.   
  


  
Sin duda muy original.   
  


  
Si, la chica tiene futuro   
  


  
Estos diseños son hermosos.   
  


  
Esos comentarios surcaban el salón, y Tomoyo era solicitada por los organizadores del evento, además de algunos reporteros gráficos, quizás pronto ella seria toda una popularidad, y querían tener las primeras fotografías de la joven promesa japonesa.   
  


  
La chica Kinomoto miraba como su amiga iba prácticamente tironeada de un lado para otro por las personas, y su sonrisa en el rostro.   
  


  
Estaba muy feliz por ella, y le había dicho que no se preocupara, que la esperaría el tiempo necesario.   
  
  


Se dirigió a una parte solitaria del edificio, estaba totalmente exhausta, y necesitaba descansar.   
  
  


Sus pensamientos volaron hasta el día en que se despidió de Shaoran, una lagrima se escurrió por su fino rostro, y la sonrisa apareció en sus labios.   
  
  


Shaoran.   
  
  


Ciertamente había hablado con él la noche anterior, y le había escuchado decir la misma promesa: Volveré pronto.   
  
  


Ella quería verlo nuevamente, ansiaba hacerlo, y eso la tenia tan; melancólica.   
  
  


¡Sakura!, ¿Dónde te habías metido?, a que no sabes lo que me dijo una mujer, al parecer es una empresaria;   
  
  


Las palabras de Tomoyo quedaron en el aire, al notar esta el rostro de su amiga, y sus ojos rojos.   
  
  


Estabas llorando??   
  
  


¿He, yo?, Bueno, es que estaba recordando a Shaoran, y…, el rostro de la chica estaba roja de pena-   
  
  


Bueno, por lo menos es por algo alegre, y yo que temía que estuvieras llorando porque te deje sola.   
  


  
No -negó categóricamente- es solo que esos recuerdos siempre me hacen llorar.   
  


  
Si, creo que lo entiendo, pero a lo que te decía, una empresaria te vio en el salón, y me dijo…   
  
  


Las jóvenes estaban nuevamente alegres, y entusiastas, o por lo menos Tomoyo, ya que Sakura estaba con una gran gota en la cabeza, ¡¡¿¿qué quería que??!!   
  
  


* * * * * * * * *   
  
  


Se alejo a paso lento y pensando para sí mismo, estoy a punto de hacerlo, solo necesito reunir un poco mas de poder, y estabilizarlo.   
  
  


Creo que el lugar ideal para hacerlo es en Yu-shan* -se dijo para sí mismo, mientras empezaba a levitar, y tomar camino hacia la isla, era necesario no demostrar demasiado su poder, ya que el chico del Clan Li podría sentirlo, además que la Maestra de Cartas estaba mas centrada que en los últimos años, además, en Yu-shan se encontraba el texto, si, el texto que anunciaba las profecías, debía de tener cuidado, era muy necesario.   
  


  
* * * * * * * * * * 

Sakura recordó el día anterior, Tomoyo si que era insistente.

Pero definitivamente ella no iba a hacerlo.

Aunque es señora había sido muy amable y le había dicho que no era nada fuera de otro mundo...pero...¡Le daba mucha pena!

Y es que posar y ser modelo no era algo que estuviera en su sangre, si, exactamente eso.

La señora era una buscadora de talentos, y aunque solo estaba de paso por Japón, había visto en ella a una chica que podía competir perfectamente con cualquier otra chica del mundo en un salón de belleza.

Esa chica japonesa era perfecta para iniciar el desfile del próximo mes, tenia el color de piel perfecto, y además de todo, le parecía conocida, ¿o no era ella?.

Sin embargo Sakura no cedió, no tenia la valentía de su madre como para subirse a una pasarela y caminar por ella mientras miles le miraban por todos lados.

Ella era solo una adolescente enamorada, no quería ser famosa

  
  


El avión levanto vuelo, y la joven miro desde las afueras del aeropuerto, Así había sucedido, y aun no lo tenia de vuelta a su lado. ¿Acaso pedía demasiado?   
  
  


Sus recuerdos venían una y otra vez.   
  
  


Cerro sus ojos e intento sentirlo, es cierto, estaba muy lejos, pero Kero le había dicho que si se concentraba lo suficiente, podría sentir todos los poderes que existían en el mundo.   
  
  


Intento concentrarse, pero lo único que logro, fue traer mas recuerdos, la tarde de su primer beso, las ocasiones en que él le ayudaba sin importarle nada, solo ella, ella y nada mas.   
  
  


Pero súbitamente.

¿Qué era eso?

Era; era un poder, un poder que tenia algo de; ¿oscuridad?.

Pero estaba lejos, es mas no se dirigía allí, intento concentrarse de nuevo, pero sus inquietudes se lo impidieron, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a ver a Kero, tal vez él también lo hubiese sentido.   
  
  


Se levanto rápidamente del césped, y camino deprisa para su casa, aun tardaría como media hora, pero estaba muy nerviosa por lo que había sentido, seguro que esa media hora pasaría volando.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
**Mis queridísimas notas:  **Holaa!!, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, la verdad es que tuve que cambiar algunas cosas de cómo era antes, pero no fue demasiado

Bueno, ya basta de tonterías, hablemos del fic.

 Primero que todo, empezamos con ese hechicero, ¿quien es?, Ya lo saben ¿qué quiere?, Eso yo lo sé , ¿qué tiene que ver con Sakura?, Eso también soy el que lo sabe , y ¿Qué es lo que hace con tanto esmero, siempre tratando de ocultarse?, Tengan paciencia.   
  
En cuanto a Sakura, La chica esta súper enamorada!!, , Además que su amiga la metió en un pequeño lío, que dejo totalmente sorprendida a la joven Kinomoto, y para terminar sintió una presencia extraña, ¿Qué seria esa presencia?, Eso solo yo lo se (de nuevo )   
  
Y Shaoran tiene algunos problemas, al parecer su decisión de ir al lado de Sakura no cayó bien a su madre, veremos que pasa en el próximo capítulo.   
  
**Aclaraciones **  
  
**Taiwan:** Isla ubicada en el Pacífico frente a China, anteriormente era una provincia de la China Continiental, pero en la actualidad las desaveniencias políticas hicieron que la isla pidiera su independencia, y en estos momentos se encuentran enfrentados, desde 1950, tiene gobierno propio, en 1979, la China Continental le ofrecio unirse de nuevo como provinca autonoma, pero la propuesta fue rechazada por Taipei, desde 1980, un número creciente de Estados han empezado a reconocer su independencia, y en la actualidad, USA, es uno de sus mejores aliados, frente a las ambiciones de anexionamientos continentales.   
  
**Yu-shan:** El pico mas alto de la Isla de Taiwan, tiene 3997 metros, otro nombre que se le otorga es el de Tu Shang.   
  
**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**   
  
  


  
Otro de los personajes entra en escena, y vemos que su condición es peor de que lo parecía hacia tres semanas, después de esa batalla.   
  
Sakura tiene una charla con Kero, y logra un viaje para acompañar a su padre a cierto lugar.   
  
Tomoyo por otro lado, esta ocupada respondiendo llamadas continuas, pero una de ellas la deja muy contenta y emocionada, al mismo tiempo que intranquila.   
  
Todo esto en el próximo capítulo, no se lo pierdan.   
  
  


Bueno, aquí es el capitulo Número 1, espero que me dejen reviews, o al menos, una señal de humo, ^-^, aquí esta mi dirección de correo, por si alguien quiere contactarme Shaoran17_Skr@hotmail.com.

Adios!!!


End file.
